Sakura's Heart-Racing First Date
Sakura's Heart-Racing First Date (さくらのドキドキ初デート, Sakura no Doki Doki Hatsu Date) is the 3rd episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. It first aired April 21, 1998. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Allies". Summary Sakura's class is on a field trip to the aquarium. During the penguin show, something catches the trainer's leg and a penguin and pulls them into the water, but they are saved by Sakura's brother, Toya, who is working part-time there. Later kero asked Sakura if she almost drown while preparing hot cakes and she asked what was that thing who grabbed the trainer's leg and the penguin before he could explain they hear Toya returns and Kero returns to her room and she asked what part-time work and he replies that he feeds the penguins. Toya notice the hot cakes on the table and eats it causing Sakura to shout and start hitting him that he eat it without asking and those were the hot cakes that she bought with her allowance. Toya then calls someone at the front door who was with him what he was doing and tells him to come in and Sakura stops attacking Toya hearing that voice. It turn to be with Toya was other than Yukito and notice the hot cakes and asked you bought it with your allowance and she blushes happilly and makes Yukito and Toya some hot cakes. The next day at school, Tomoyo gives Sakura and Kero cell phones and on the way home, Sakura bumps into Yukito who invites her on a casual "date" which is not coincidentally at a cafe where Yukito knew Toya was working. While they are eating, The Watery breaks the glass of the aquarium causing a flood. Yukito manages breaks down a door with an axe draining the water. For the first time Sakura has to formulate a plan to capture a card rather than jumping into battle and attacking with Windy. Using her wits and an unintentional clue from Yukito, she lures Watery into a freezer to immobilizes and capture it. Cards Sealed *The Watery (水) Costumes used *'Sakura:' Blue Court Jester Outfit *'Kero:' Jester outfit Quotes *'Sakura': ''(after Toya ate her pancake) You're so mean! (starts hitting Toya) You ate without asking! Those were the hot cakes I bought with my allowance! *'Kero': Come to think, you're right. There's no way you would drown, Sakura. You don't have much beyond your athletic abilities. *'Sakura': What do you mean, not much else? I won't give you hot cakes anymore, then! *'Kero': (about Sakura and Yukito) What, they're not even holding hands? Kids nowadays... *'Kid': Mr. Plush Toy! *'Kero': Young one...You'll get hurt if you mess with me. *'Kero': It's hard to capture things with no solid shape, like water. Watery is one of the higher magic spells Clow Cards too. The four basic elements of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind are rather difficult to use. Furthermore, Watery is an offensive card, so it's got quite a temper. *'Kero': Someone almost drowned? Was it you, Sakura!? *'Sakura': No, Kero. You weren't really listening to me were you? Difference between the manga and episode *The Watery attack during the penguin show at Tomoeda Aquarium instead of Tomoeda Academy's swimming pool. *The Location of Watery is in Tomoeda Aquarium, not in Tomoeda Academy's swimming pool. *Sakura and her classmates had a fieldtrip instead of having swimming class. *Sakura doesn't have a date in the manga. *Both manga and episode has the scene where The Watery is frozen. Navigation Category:CCS Episodes